In gas generators, it is desired that the entire quantity of gas for filling a gas bag is not released in a sudden burst, but rather is released distributed over a certain period of time, and the solid propellant is burned as completely as possible. For this, multiple-stage gas generators are known, in which individual propellant charges can be ignited, staggered over time.
It is an object of the invention to provide by simple means a favourably priced gas generator of this type. It is also an object of the invention to realize, by simple means, a gas generator, the performance curve of which corresponds at least approximately to that of a two-stage gas generator with one igniter per propellant chamber.